On Tour!  Naruto Rocks the Casbah!
by ShadowK12
Summary: What if Naruto and friends lived in present time and made a rock band?  Well you can experience that here!  Read the rocking adventures of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba as they rock out John Lennon style in this beginning chapter!


**Disclaimer-If you are confused with any people or locations shown in this fanfic, it is because I cameoed people from the Leafninja forums and the Mewisthebest forums, a website I help run. Also, this is my first fanfiction which, so far, has been doing good on the Leafninja forums getting an average of about 9/10.**

**WARNING!**-I do not own Naruto, John Lennon, Leafninja, Green Day, or illegal firearms. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto of Japan.

_**Prologue**_

"HAAAAAA!!!" Naruto cried out as he ran while holding a kunai knife, of which its point was in the direction in front of him. He ran towards the mysterious cloaked man whom was making quick hand signs.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" The man shouted and disappeared within seconds. Naruto stopped in confusion after his teleportation.

"Damn! Where'd he go now?"

"Behind you…" Said the man's voice. Naruto turned around in astonishment as he saw a familiar orb forming in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" Shouted the man. He hit Naruto in the back with the spiraling sphere and sent Naruto's Kyubi Chakra-Engulfed body toward a stone wall. Naruto got back up, with his knees bended so that he was shorter than he usually seemed. His clothes were all torn up from the fight with the Akatsuki Leader, whom he's battling right now. His yellow spiky hair was in all different directions as if he had a porcupine for a head. His face was colored a bright red from the blood he received from the leader's blows. Red chakra of the Kyubi was swirling around him as if he was in a red cyclone rampaging through Konoha. The most notable thing about this is that 8 tails, yes **8 tails**, were behind him swaying back and forth like a metronome keeping a steady beat. You're probably asking yourself "How did Naruto achieve the 8-tailed form?" The answer is quite obvious; I'm not going to mention it because of my molecule-sized attention span will distract me from tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg………………………………

Oh, right, the fanfic. Anyway, where was I? Oh right.

Naruto then looked at the Akatsuki leader with his evil glare.

"How….how do you know the Rasengan?...The only shinobi I know that….can do that is me…..Ero-sannin…..Kakashi-sensei…..and…..Yondaime Hokage……" Naruto said while gasping fragments of air.

"Hehehe…" The AL laughed to himself. "Let's just say that I know the creator of that jutsu really well…"

_Yondaime! _Naruto answered in his mind. "Grrr….How do you know Yondaime?"

"You still don't get it Naruto…." The AL said in disappointment. "Tsk tsk tsk…I thought you would've got my identity by now…but I guess you really are clueless."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"Maybe if I step out of the shadows you'll recognize me…" The AL said. He then took a step towards Naruto, and another. He kept on walking along silently until his shadowy figure disappeared. He wore a white robe with a green Jonin vest under it. Along with the vest, he had black sleeves that covered his arms up to his wrists. He wore black ninja pants like Kakashi had. He wore a Konoha headband with a scratch on the symbol all the way across the forehead protector. He had light blue eyes and had a small, serious grin on his face. He yellow spiky hair was fluttering around in the open window breeze coming through the Akatsuki hideout. He had long, spiky, yellow sideburns that went down to about the bottom of his chin.

"N-no…I-it can't b-b-be!..." Naruto stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes Naruto, I am…Yondaime Hokage." Said the AL-I mean, Yondaime.

"But…Yondaime…..Why would you create an evil organization such as Akatsuki?..." Naruto asked in a depressed tone.

"My plan was to make sure that the bijus wouldn't escape and murder citizens of villages. So my only way to get the S-Ranked shinobi to get my trust was to tell them I would rule the Earth with the power of the demons…" Yondaime said calmly.

"But why'd you save me for last?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto………I AM YOUR FATHER!" Yondaime said in a Darth Vader-like voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto screamed as it seemed he was about to pass out…

WA-BAM!

_**ON TOUR! NARUTO ROCKS THE CASBAH!!**_

**Chapter 1-Meet the Will of Fire!**

The town of Konoha was a small, semi-suburb town. Business buildings lined the streets of Leafninja Rd. with a parking garage with a medium amount of cars parked. The cars of who belonged to the normal, working class men and women typing on their computers in their pubicles while their boss asks for the new cover sheet of a report of which the workers didn't get a handout of. There were other locations in Konoha where normal, suburban families lived on streets such as Mewisthebest St., Omegaforums Av., and ShadowKeen Blvd. In downtown were many buildings such as McNinjas, Burger Shinobi, Kunai-Mart, and Ebisu's Pizza Shop. There were gangs hanging around the town holding many "necessities" such as cigarettes, guns, knifes, cell phones, and a joint, just in case…

In one parking lot, however, was a bus colored red, white, orange, and yellow. The pattern showed an unrolled scroll-like document on the side of the bus engulfed in the red, orange, and yellow flames. On it in black firey writing said **Will of Fire Tour Bus!**

WA-BAM!

"AAAAAGGH!" Naruto shouted as he sprang up from a small futon with a bump on his head. He looked around and saw 5 figures surrounding him. One was a boy at 16 years old, Naruto's age, with black hair that had two long bangs going down in his face. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with khaki shorts on. He looked to his left and saw another boy his age with a grey hoodie and black denim jeans that went down to the floor. He had black sneakers on which for some reason, didn't have any shoe laces. The boy had black spiked hair and had two red markings on his face that looked like shark teeth. There was a white haired dog at his side with the top of his hair in three spikes. Naruto then looked to his right and saw a boy one year older than him with long brown hair going down to the top of his back. He had pale white eyes and a serious look on his face. He was wearing a black button up shirt, unbuttoned, with a white shirt underneath it. He then saw a man, about the age of 29 looking down at him. He was always the weirdest one out of all of us, Naruto would always say in his head. He wore a black mask that covered about half of his face and had a headband with some retarded-looking swirl on it covering his left eye. His silver hair was spiked to the left and had an impatient look on his face. He was wearing all black except for the green vest he would always wear. He held his book, Make Out Paradise, out in front of him and was reading in his mind. Naruto then saw all the way in the front that the bus driver had an angry look on his face. He had a Will of Fire hat on his head, but his spiky brown hair still came out from the bottom. He had red swirls on his cheeks and seemed kinda chubby. But nobody would mention his weight or else there would be hell to pay…He wore a black shirt that said Will of Fire on it and had blue jeans on. Naruto looked down and saw he was in his boxers and white undershirt. The blue shirt boy came over and looked at Naruto with an annoyed look.

"Get up, loser." He said without any emotion.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Naruto screamed angrily.

"You better get ready Naruto." The pale eyed boy said.

"Hm? What are you talking about Neji?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"LOOK!" Said the hoodie boy. He held up his cell phone into Naruto's face to reveal the time.

"10:55?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto screamed in horror. "We only have 5 minutes to get on stage!" He said in a nervous voice.

"Well hurry up and get dressed!" Said the bus driver in anger.

"Right right riiiiight!" Naruto said. "Thanks Choji!!!"

Naruto then started putting on a long sleeve orange shirt and put on a black button up shirt and, like Neji, kept it unbuttoned. Sasuke then grabbed a bass while Kiba grabbed

drum sticks and Neji grabbed a guitar.

"I called the stage crew. They said that they can't hold off any longer." Said the weird man.

"WHAT?! Kakashi you can't be serious!!!" Naruto screamed in disbelief.

"LET'S GO!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed hold of Naruto's sleeve and dragged him along with the rest of the band.

_I hope they make it…_Thought Kakashi.

"Wwrrrroof! Wrrroof! (Good luck guys!)" Kiba's dog, Akamaru said in doginese as the band ran towards the stage

"Thanks Akamaru!" Kiba shouted with a grin.

"Wroof wroof! (No prob!)" Akamaru answered.

Inside the building…

"How much longer do they have?" Asked a man with black spiky hair and goatee while smoking a cigarette.

"Not much longer…" Said another man.

"Huff huff We're….here!" Naruto said as he was gasping for air.

"Well hurry up and get out there!" Shouted Mr. Smokey.

"Thanks Asuma!" Shouted Kiba.

"Eh…" Said Asuma as he took a long inhale with his cigarette.

"Hey everybody! Are you ready to ROCK?!" Shouted Naruto into the microphone. The crowd went wild with applause, screams, and seizure jumps.

"We're playing this song to contribute to the campaign to save Darfur. This song is John Lennon's 'Working Class Hero.'" The crowd then went even more crazy after hearing that one of the coolest bands were going to play a song made by a Beatles member!

[Listen to Working Class Hero, Green Day's version, as you read the rest of the fic.

As the Will of Fire played Working Class Hero, many fans were waving lighters around in memory of John Lennon. Some were jumping up and down as if they were a child that won the Golden Ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Some made a random mosh pit because they're….retarded? As Naruto was singing, he looked down to see a group of girls screaming like bats. One girl had pink hair with a red strap tying it behind her head so that the hair wouldn't get in the way of her large forehead. She wore a red trench coat unzipped. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt underneath that stopped about below her abdomen. She wore a red skirt and had black knee boots to match. Her focus was on one and only one of the band members; Sasuke. The other girl had blond hair tied into a long ponytail but had what seemed a long bang in her face, blocking her left eye. She wore a red tube top that stopped just below the ribs and had a black mini skirt on along with black sandals. Her attention was also focused on the seemingly heartthrob Sasuke. The two girls were apparently in a screaming contest to see who Sasuke would notice first.

_What a jerk!_ Naruto thought to himself in anger.

The other girl had black hair into a short ponytail that went to her neck. She, unlike the three other girls, was a tomboy-like girl. She wore baggy blue jeans and a red Konoha High School sports jacket. She was also wearing white shoes with no laces.

_Geez, she looks like a tomboy!_ Naruto said in his head. (A rhyme!)

Her gaze was upon Neji as he rocked out on his guitar. The last girl was one of the girls that had the cute shy look goin' on. She had a blue dress with spaghetti strap sleeves that was buttoned except for the last two. She wore blue sandals and a blue belt around her skinny waist. Her pale white eyes were similar to Nevis and her long, black hair streamed along with the wind as if it were alive. Her eyes were focused on a band member as well; Naruto!

_Whoa, this chick is checking' me out! _Naruto said in his head. To pay gratitude to her, he gave her a small wink with his usual big grin. The girl's face then turned bright red and started twiddling her two index fingers together.

_Hm…Must be sick or somethin'…_Naruto said in his mind once again.

_**Ask her out! Ask her out!**_ Said a voice in Naruto's head.

_AAARGH! How many times do I have to say this; there is no creepy dark voice inside my head!!! _Naruto repeated in his head over and over again. Before he can react, he realized the song was on his finishing part. As soon as he finished, people were screaming as if mad dogs were released through the crowd…except that there not crying "Murder dogs! Murder dogs!" or "We're gonna die! We're gonna diiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!"

…Sorry for getting off track…

As the band walked back to the bus after giving out autographs, new albums, and T-Shirts, Kiba fell asleep.

"I told him not to eat those nachos thrown on stage…" Sasuke said in disappointment.

"Who's gonna carry him?" Neji asked.

"There's only one fair, easy, and epic way we can solve this…" Naruto said.

"Rock…Paper….Scissors…..SHOOT!" All three shouted at once.

"Scissors cut paper." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Dammit, it's always ME! Retarded bitches." Neji said in an angry whisper. He picked up Kiba, which is almost an impossible feet. As the band stepped into the bus, Neji put Kiba down on the bed and Akamaru came and slept with Kiba, cuddling at his side.

"We're gonna go for a walk." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked out. "Come on Neji!"

"Hold on, let me straighten my back bone in place…" Neji said in pain.

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

**Coming Soon-Chapter 2: Unheard of Contest! We Have Groupies Now?!**

**_NOTE: Sorry that my document says Chapters 1-5 1/2. I messed up. Stay tuned for the weekly chapters!_**


End file.
